


[CLex][Smallville]不破不立

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [31]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “那我还能来找你玩吗？”如释重负的Clark笑靥如花，“就像往常一样，谈谈心、聊聊天，打打台球、下下沙盘，顺便做个爱。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]不破不立

[CLex][Smallville]不破不立  
As Usual  
注：原作：《Smallville》407  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
这文其实是为了吐槽，“Clark未经通传就能直接进Lex家”的这一特权。万一Clark闯进去时Lex正不方便见客呢？  
顺便说句题外话，第七季时他俩都冷战成那样了，Clark依旧享有这个特权。第七季时“Lex不方便甚至不在家时Clark就理直气壮理所当然在他家里了”的戏份还是很多啊。  
文中的Mikhail Mxyzptlk，即Mister Mxyzptlk，该版遭遇史诗级的大削弱。他就只是个来自魔法世家的外国交换生（由Luthor集团牵线搭桥的交换生）而已，超能力是短距离内心灵控制，控制距离不远、只能控制人、控制时还要自己说出来让被控者做啥动作，并且周围有蝗虫的声音时会头痛、超能力会失效；而他使用超能力的目的，是为了赌球。。。

不破不立  
习惯性未经通传、长驱直入，却未觅佳人。  
Lex不在客厅，Clark寻寻觅觅，却听到浴室里细微的水花声，透视发现其正在沐浴。  
或许现在Lex不方便见客，但是他又不是外人，大家都是男的怕什么；更何况Mikhail Mxyzptlk的事事出紧急，他绝不允许这么一个肆意控制他人行动的人久留此地，必须马上驱逐遣返；所以Clark理直气壮、理所当然地直闯浴室。

“Lex！”Clark推开浴室的门，却被扑面而来的Lex雪白的肉体冲击得面红耳赤。  
“怎么了，Clark？”虽然乍惊，Lex依旧优雅地披上浴袍，动作有条不紊、云淡风轻，就像是赤裸在Clark眼前的不是他一样。  
“你。。。你有一根好屌”，被眼前江山如画冲击得气血上涌的Clark，目不暇接得头脑混乱，有些无礼的话未经大脑就破口而出。  
“？？。。。。多谢夸奖”，作为男人被这么夸，Lex当然很高兴，他依旧优雅如风、雍容尔雅，“有什么事情吗？”  
“我。。。”控制不住自己、挪不开双眼的Clark，索性光明正大地盯着Lex的胯下目不转睛地窥看，即便是这个举动非常冒犯，他不由自主地咽着口水，词不达意、语焉不详，“如果我是弯的，我肯定吸你的屌。”  
“什么？！”这可是Clark第一次对自己展示性欲，突如其来的表露令Lex突然有些受宠若惊。  
“再想想看，即便是我是直的，我也可以吸你的屌啊！”性欲高涨、情欲滔天的Clark，不知廉耻地跃跃欲试。  
“Clark！”大声呵斥着，Lex面带疑色地探究，“你今天是怎么了？怎么这么不。。。Clark？”  
“。。。抱歉，Lex”，尴尬地发觉自己举动严重失礼的Clark慌不择路、口不择言地连忙赔罪，“我只是。。。你的身体。。。那画面。。。冲击太大了。。。”，终于稳下心绪，郑重其事地赔礼道歉，“我很抱歉。”  
“。。。”Lex暗自揶揄地低笑，然后面色如常，“没关系的，Clark。你这个年龄血气方刚，有些青春期的胡思乱想是很正常的，只要注意稍加引导就行。”  
“那我们这。。。算是。。。和好了。。。吗？”Clark小心翼翼地询问。  
“当然”，Lex宠溺地笑着安抚，“什么都没发生”。  
“那我还能来找你玩吗？”如释重负的Clark笑靥如花，“就像往常一样，谈谈心、聊聊天，打打台球、玩玩沙盘，顺便做个爱。”  
？  
？？  
？？？

如果彼此的感情已无法将这段关系维续，或许性，可以。


End file.
